Once Upon A Time: The Winchesters
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: With John out hunting, Dean basically had to raise Sam. This is just a sneak peek into their life.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Once Upon A Time: The Winchesters  
Word Count: 835  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: fluff, adorableness, baby!Sam, kid!Dean  
Summary: With John out hunting, Dean basically had to raise Sam. This is just a sneak peek into their life.  
Disclaimer: Not even the idea is mine. Thanks to the person that drew the picture that inspired this story.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Once Upon A Time: The Winchesters_

Dean rubbed his eyes as Sammy cried next to him in their bed. "It's okay Sammy." He said sleepily, checking the baby's diaper. It was dry. He sighed and picked up the baby, rocking him in his arms, "Shh Sam, it's okay. It's all right. Big brother has you." The kid mumbled.

Sam whimpered, grabbing Dean's shirt in his little hands. "D-" He gurgled, the tears slowing to a stop.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here." Dean said, wiping the tears from his little brother's face. "I've got you."

* * *

"Say Dad." Dean said, grinning at the toddler seated on his lap.

"Da." Sam replied, a happy smile on his own face.

"Good job, Sammy." Dean praised, "Say hunt."

"Hu't." Sam recited.

Dean chuckled, "Say Dean."

"De'n!"

"Brother."

"Brudder."

"Very good Sammy. Such a smart little boy." Dean said, pressing a kiss to his baby brother's forehead.

* * *

"C'mon Sammy, you can do it." Dean said with a gentle smile, helping the toddler to stand.

Sam stood on wobbly legs, one hand gripping the motel couch tightly. He took an unsteady step forward before letting go of the couch and taking two more shaky steps to his older brother.

Dean's eyes lit up and he gasped happily, catching Sam as he began to topple over, "Perfect Sam! You did so good little brother!" He said.

"De!" Sam giggled, "De! De!"

"Dad, Sammy walked!" Dean called to his father, "He really did!"

"I'm busy Dean." John replied, writing in his notebook.

Dean frowned at the man.

* * *

"Sammy, get back!" Dean screamed, shielding his little brother from the clown that looked like the Joker from the Batman movies.

John came in and shot the monster with some iron rounds, "Are you two okay?" He asked, looking down at his boys.

"Yeah Dad, we're okay." Dean said, hugging the five-year-old Sam to his side.

John breathed out a sigh of relief before nodding, "Good. Good." He said, clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I have to go out, can you stay with Sam?"

"Yes Dad." Dean nodded, taking the gun his father handed him.

"I'll be five minutes."

* * *

"Dean, I'm scared." Sam whimpered, huddling up against his brother in the back of the Impala.

"That clown in Clovis?" Dean whispered back, rubbing his little brother's back soothingly.

Sam nodded.

"I'm going to tell you a secret Sammy," Dean said, "You never have to be scared with me." He dropped his voice an octave, "I'm batman."

"Really?" Sam gasped, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, really." Dean replied, resting his chin on top of his brother's head.

* * *

"How do you like school, Sammy?" Dean asked, shrugging off his backpack and tossing it on their shared bed.

"I like it." Sam said happily, pulling out a folder that contained his grade school homework.

"You do?" Dean asked, "What's your favorite part?"

"Everything!" The kid chirped happily, "My teacher is nice and the kids are nice and it's fun."

Dean chuckled, "You're gonna turn into a nerd Sammy."

"That bad?"

"No. No, it's not bad."

* * *

"I'm going to Stanford."

Dean's heart stuttered and stopped in his chest, "What?"

"I got my letter of acceptance today," Sam said, "I'm going to Stanford in a few weeks."

"Sammy, you can't just up and leave us."

"Why not Dean? I'm not like you and Dad. Hunting…this isn't me. I can't do this. I just want to be normal."

"Dad will never forgive you if you leave."

"I don't care what Dad thinks."

"What about me?"

"Will you hate me if I leave?"

"I could never hate you baby boy. No matter what you did."

"Then you have my answer."

* * *

Dean looked down at his phone for the third time in two days. Sam had left for Stanford two days ago after a violent fight between him and John. John didn't want Sam to come back. Dean wished he'd never left…or more, that he'd had enough courage to leave with Sam. Who was going to protect the boy when he was busy playing college student?

Dean's thumb stroked over the screen of his phone.

_SAM_

Dean held his thumb over the dial button before flicking the phone shut. Sam would call if he needed his big brother. He'd have to trust Sam. And for what was perhaps the hundredth time in the past few weeks he wondered when the hell Sammy grew up so damn fast.

"Dean, let's move." John called.

Dean pocketed his phone and left.


End file.
